Sun King
Sun King is a song by The Beatles that appeared on the Abbey Road album. It is the second song of the B-side's climactic medley. History The working title was "Here Comes the Sun King", but was shortened to "Sun King" to avoid confusion with the song "Here Comes the Sun". The lyrics to start the song are the same as the title and lyrics of "Here Comes the Sun", but with the word "King" inserted afterwards, although George Harrison wrote the latter and "Sun King" is written by John Lennon. Later, the song, in minor key with an organ in the background, breaks into a faux Romance language mixing English, Italian, Spanish, and Portuguese. The song is in three-part harmony, sung by Lennon, McCartney, and Harrison. At the end of the song, the music stops abruptly and a Ringo Starr drum fill leads into the next track, "Mean Mr. Mustard". The faux Romance mixing of languages occurs in the last three lines of the song. In 1969, Lennon was interviewed about these lyrics and said, Paul McCartney recalled that one of the expressions that he meant to include was "Los Paranoias", a name by which he and Lennon would refer to The Beatles. A version of McCartney playing with this theme was released on Anthology 3. Another noted aspect of the song is its use of cross-channel movement, or stereo panning and fading. The fast guitar line slowly moves from right to left channel and then back. This occurs in the beginning of the song, and then again at the end. In an interview in 1987, Harrison said that the recording was inspired by Fleetwood Mac's "Albatross". "At the time, 'Albatross' (by Fleetwood Mac) was out, with all the reverb on guitar. So we said, 'Let's be Fleetwood Mac doing Albatross, just to get going.' It never really sounded like Fleetwood Mac... but that was the point of origin." In 1976, The Bee Gees covered the song for the evanescent musical documentary All This and World War II. Rough Translation Quando para mucho mi amore de felice corazon. When for much of my love of happy heart. Mundo paparazzi mi amore chicka/chica ferdy/verde para sole. Word paparazzi, my love, chicka ferdy (or 'green girl') for the sun. Cuesto obrigado, tanta mucho, que/cake and eat it, carousel. This thanks, very much, cake and eat it, carousel. (a merry-go-round or a brand of British chocolate.) Gnik Nus A portion of the vocals was included as a reversed a cappella in the track titled "Gnik Nus" for the 2006 album Love. An instrumental section of "Sun King" was also used at the end of the track "Octopus's Garden" on the compilation. Trivia *Louis XIV of France was also known as the Sun King. Credits *John Lennon - lead guitar (1965 Epiphone 230TD Casino), maracas, lead and harmony vocals *Paul McCartney - bass (1966 Fender Jazz Bass), tape loops, backing and harmony vocals *George Harrison - lead guitar (1968 Fender Rosewood Telecaster), harmony and backing vocals *Ringo Starr - drums (1968 Ludwig Hollywood Maple), bongos, tambourine *George Martin - organ (1965 Lowery DSO Heritage Deluxe) ru:Sun King es:Sun King Category:Songs credited to Lennon/McCartney Category:The Beatles songs Category:Songs on Abbey Road